


I'll draw you a rainbow

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:</p><p>Ooh! I got another one! They stumble upon a box full of rainbow sharpies and draw all over each other and it’s super cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll draw you a rainbow

"Blaine !"  
Blaine looks up from the box he’s busy emptying - man, it feels good to get settled in their place but it’s exhausting ! - to look in the direction of the bedroom, where Kurt is doing the same.  
"What’s up ?" he calls back, putting the 3 DVD sets of “Moulin Rouge" they have with a fond smile on the shelf.  
"I think your brother packed something for you" Kurt replies, his voice shaking with repressed laughter.  
What did his brother do now ?  
Blaine leaves his box for now, rushing to get in the bedroom with Kurt. “What’s going on ?" he asks, putting his head on Kurt’s shoulder to look in the box with him.  
Kurt doesn’t say anything, biting his lip to keep his laughter in check, and raises his hand, holding something.  
Holding a box of Sharpied.  
Multicolored ones.  
Long story short, he’s holding a Rainbow Sharpies, with a post-it stuck to the box.  
"Dear Kurt and Squirt  
(Hey, have you noticed it rhymes ?)  
Soon, I’ll be able to make you a real gift for your house - fingers crossed and knocking on wood - but for now, let me be the one who will make your life more colorful.  
Get it ?  
DO YOU ?  
Yes, I’m pointing at the paper.  
I know you two make each other happier than two lobsters in an aquarium, and I really hope you’ll keep it up for a long time to come.  
Til next time  
Cooper”  
They’re both a little teary eyed as they reach the end of the letter, in spite of Cooper’s unique style.  
Blaine pulls the blue Sharpie out of the box and, without really thinking about it, draws a little heart on Kurt’s neck.  
"Hey !" Kurt shrieks, “What the hell Blaine ?!"  
Blaine doesn’t answer and presses a kiss on the heart, cutting Kurt’s rant short.  
Kurt sighs in delight before looking at Blaine with a glint in his eyes.  
Before Blaine can fully comprehend what is going on, Kurt pulls the red pen out and draws a heart on Blaine’s elbow.  
Kurt takes a step back, a giggle coming out of his mouth as he recaps the pen.  
Blaine looks at Kurt, at his elbow and a feral smile stretches his lips.  
"This is war, Hummel"  
"Bring it on, Anderson"  
They both run to the box, pulling pens and dividing the colors between themselves (Kurt has to wrestle with Blaine for the pink one but he finally wins over)  
They end up wrestling on the floor, Kurt on top of Blaine, drawings all over their attainable skin parts.  
Blaine has a necklace of bowties on his neck and clavicles ; red and blue stripes on his cheek ; and a superman logo on his bicep.  
Kurt has a Vogue written in a rainbow on his cheek ; a flowery skull on his collarbone ; and a pair of scissors on his stomach.  
They lay like this for a moment trying to find their breath and letting a laugh out every now and then.  
Blaine looks at Kurt lying on top of him, feeling a lump in his throat : he looks so happy, so beautiful …  
Blaine puts his hand on top of Kurt’s, resting on his chest and pulls the yellow Sharpie.  
Slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s hand, he starts drawing on his ring finger.  
Kurt takes a sharp breath and looks at Blaine’s face, even if the feeling of the pen on his finger is tickling him.  
When Blaine is done, he looks up at Kurt and cocks his head to the side.  
Kurt looks at his hand, with a yellow ring drawn on his finger and leans forward for a kiss.  
This is definitely not the kind of engagement ring he had pictured, but it’s a thousand times better.  
He’ll have to thank Cooper properly.


End file.
